Bird of Light
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: One girl in the past had saved the world from darkness by locking it away. Now it is up to 6 friends to relase her once again before darkness rules again. Complete
1. The past will repeat itself

Bird of light. 

QE:I Would like to mention that me and my cute boyfriend King Typlosion have been together for one week an two days.

Evestar:She's at it again.

Cyndaquil:Help me.

QE:I own nothing.

The brown haired girl hung from a tree branch. Her waist long hair flew in he wind. The occasional red strike sparkled in the in the sunlight. She was hanging from her knees. Below her, her faithful team waited.

Abra called Anastacia, her Kadabra and her first pokemon Alakazam were mediating under the tree. Tauros was running around the field. Ditto was trying to better itself by transforming into everything it sees.

"I'm so bored." She held on to the word bored.

"Ditto di?" The pink blob asked.

"I want excitement Ditto." The girl exclaimed.

Alakazam stood up. His yellowy gold skin glowed as he growled.

"Finally. Everyone return." She smiled as all her pokemons disappeared into a stream of light.

She elegantly swung down the tree in the middle of the vast field. Humming I'm outta love she grabbed her draw string bag and ran off to the stone house on the side of the field.

Little did she know that she was being watched.

A little green and cream psychic/grass pokemon stood their watching her.

"Is she the one?" A muscular brown dog wearing a red mask suddenly appeared.

"I don't know." The little pokemon said in a quiet voice. "I've been wrong before."

"Hope your wrong this time. She's too young." The dog said before he ran off.

"I hope I am to. I really do."

QE:Please R&R.

Evestar:Thank u


	2. One happy day

Bird of light 

QE:Sorry about earlier. I was on a sugar high.

Evestar:Just incase you were woundering.

Cyndaquil:Queen Eevee owns nothing and never will.

Evestar: Except the main character.

Dream sequence.

The wind was whipping everything madly except for a teenage. She stood still; the wind didn't bother her.

_Her brown straight hair reached the floor. You couldn't see her face. _

_Before her was a Vass of purple and black. Growing and covering the dying land._

End dream sequence

She bolted up in bed. Sweat dribbled down her forehead. It wasn't the dream that bothered her it was what it meant. That was what she wanted to find out.

Snoring could be heard from the end of the bed.

"Ditto." She hissed.

For some reason Ditto always changed into a Skitty at night.

"Get off." She said before kicking it off.

"Ski kit." The pink cat jumped back on the bed. Sounding annoyed.

"Go to sleep." She said before nodding off.

Out side two pokemon watched her.

"Your insane Celebi." A tiny white and yellow pokemon said "Those dreams will drive her mad." He scolded

"I know. I know." Celebi whispered. "But she might be the one Jirachi. It might be her."

"And it might not." Jirachi growled "How do me and the other legionaries know your not lending us on a wild goose chase?"

"Simple I have seen the past and I don't want it to happen." Celebi welded up with tears.

"I could be nice and happy asleep, But oh no I have to baby sit a cry baby." Jirachi moaned.

When morning came sunlight beamed though the window hitting the girl in the face.

"Bloody hell." She groan sitting up. She was all alone in her plain room. The occasional pokemon picture on the wall and a brown wardrobe. She got out of bed. Her pink top and pink short was her only protection to the cold early morning. She grabbed her favourite red short sleeve shirt and orange short skirt and headed for the shower.

She got out half an hour later fully dressed and she headed back to her room. It was quite in the house. Then again it was only half five. When she entered her room she flung open the wardrobe doors and searched through the books at the bottom.

An hour and a half later she had searched through all her books on dream she was still no closer to what it meant.

"Hermy breakfast." Called a soft and caring voice.

"Coming Mum." Hermy called.

She headed out the room and flew down the stairs. Her mum's taste in colour was really bad. Purple walls and green carpet on the stairs. She flew into the large homely kitchen where lots of people and pokemons sang happy birthday.

"Feeling old mum." Cried a little girl about eight. Her blond curled down her back like her big sister.

"Yes now Hermione is seventeen." A woman smiled her hair was bright red with blond at the roots. The curly hair ran in the family.

"Now you all done where's breakfast." Hermy said blankly.

"On the table. Presents in the living room." Her mum said.

"Fair enough." She said.

Outside Celebi and Jirachi were arguing.

"She is only young."

"So what? The last one was young."

"She was nineteen." Jirachi growled.

"And?"

"Girls!" Jirachi said before wandering off.

"You know I right. I wish I wasn't." Celebi wisphered.

QE:dun dun duner.

Cyndaquil: Next chapter might explain more.

Evestar:Hermy's mum dies her hair that's why it is red.

Cyndaquil: Reviews are wanted. Flames are welcome but will be burnt in my flame. MuhahahahahahahahaX100

QE: He's at it again.

Evestar:Sorry for about friend.


	3. One really bad night

Bird of Light

QE:This is the fastest update I've ever done. Three stories in two hours.

Evestar:WOW!

Cyndaquil:Any other rare pokemon coming in?

QE:If any readers want any in just tell me and i will try.

Cyndaquil:She owns nothing other than Hermione.

Hermione's hair was dripping wet. There was one present that really puzzled her. On the card it said 'the past is present so will be the future' who ever it was from must really be insane. Why else would some one send a tatty old book that was falling to pieces?

Her hand ran over the leather like cover. It felt like skin. The pages were soft and felt like silk. The writing was prefect and loopy, it looked hard to at glance but it was easy to read.

"Darkness will rise from pain and torture, surrounding the world and breaking the light. Only one with a heart of light shall release the bird of light and set free hope kindness and love." Hermy read aloud. "This is stupid. It's in rhythm. Fucking hell that's the time.' The water clock on the wall read eleven at night.

Out side Celebi was worried.

"What?" Jirachi yawned.

"I really think it's her.'

"Why?"

"She can read the writing."

"What!" that woke Jirachi up.

"She can…"

"I heard you the first time." Jirachi butted in.

"I think she better go." Celebi whispered. "To be on the safe side. I…"

"Hope I'm Wrong. I know." Jirachi said pissed "I better tell the others.' The he disappeared.

"I always hoped I'd never need this dream Jirachi made for me." A green orb flew in and disappeared into Hermy before she nodded off.

Dream Sequence.

_Screaming filled the air around Hermy. She was in a_ _stone room by an alter. On it was one feather and the book she was given. Darkness tried to break past the flickering candle._

_Blood was on her clothes and tears were in her eyes._

End Dream Sequence

Hermy rolled around in her bed. She sat up and tears rolled down her cheek.

"Oh Jirachi give me an answer. Please."

Mew and Celebi was looking in. The pink cat with a long tail was thinking hard.

"If what you say is true then the Earth is doomed.'

"You less she can stop it."

"JIRACHI!" Both girls shouted as they disappeared and reappeared in Jirachi's bedroom.

"What?" He moaned.

"Can you make a dream telling Hermy to go to the alter of light. Or are you chicken." Mew asked.

"I'm not a chicken." Jirachi growled. "Alright." He gave in when the girls gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Thank you." They said. He gave them a dream.

"Go bug Mewtwo."

"Can't he's annoying Giovanni." Mew giggled.

"Go away." Jirachi moaned.

"Thank you."

Both girls disappeared to Hermy's room.

"Two dreams in one night." Celebi let the dream go.

Evestar:If you want any pokemon in just say.

QE:And I'll try my hardest.

Cyndaquil:Please Read and Review. Please!


	4. The beggining

Bird of Light 

QE: Mew and Celebi were really tried so if what they were saying made no sence then tht is why.

Evestar:Any pokemon just say.

QE: I own nothing. Other then Hermione.

Hermy sat at the kitchen table. It was three in the morning. She couldn't sleep. Even the icy types were in the land of nod.

"Lucky them." She whispered as she looked at the tank with the ice and water pokemon in. They were all fast asleep.

She laid her head on the table and drifted off.

"Poor girl." A lilac human like pokemon said. "Even she shouldn't suffer."

Mew's face lit up. "You are going soft." Mew giggled.

"Fuck off." Mewtwo sulked.

"Can you two concentrate please?" Celebi asked.

"Tell her." Mewtwo pointed at Mew.

"I'm telling both of you."

"Part one is complete. Part two still to come. Muhahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahaha" Mew said evilly

"I'll take her to bed." Mewtwo said before disappearing with Mew.

"Good idea I forgot she could get insane when she misses sleep." Celebi said to herself.

Morning arrived and Hermy's mum came down stairs it was six o'clock and she had to feed the pokemon.

When she entered the kitchen to her surprise Hermione was sleeping at the table.

"Wake up Hermione." She rubbed Hermy's back.

Slowly Hermy woke up.

"Go and get dressed before your sister wakes up."

"Yes mum." Hermy said before she disappeared up the stairs.

She felt better after her shower. When she got out of the bathroom wearing a pale pink tank top and dark pink 3/4 length trousers, her sister stood there pissed off.

"You took your bloody time." Her sister moaned.

"So?" Hermy said mockingly. "What are you going to do Shell?"

"It's Shelly and get out the way." She said pushing in.

Hermy turned and headed straight down the stairs the dream was in her mind. She had gone to a village a headed north. Where was it? Where? Pewter city.

"Mum." Hermy started.

"Yes darling." She said.

"Can I go on my pokemon journey?" Her mum looked at her.

"Are you sure you want go?" she asked.

"Yes mum I'm sure."

"Get every thing you need ready and you can go tomorrow." Hermy nodded and ran upstairs.

"Guys and Anastacia."

"Abra." Anastacia replied. Being the only girl in the group she had special treatment.

"We are going on a pokemon journey tomorrow." All the pokemons looked at her. "Can someone tell Tauros?" she asked.

"Alakazam al la." Alakazam disappeared.

"Lets get ready." Hermione said as she got out a rucksack.

That night was a sad one as they ate dinner. Hermy was slightly nerves. She had ever left the farm before except for school. She didn't have any friends to say goodbye to. It didn't bother her they all thought she was weird.

"Night Hermione." Her mum said when she went to bed.

"Night mum." She replied.

For the first time in ages her pokemon were sleeping in their pokeballs.

Out side Celebi was having a heated argument with Entei.

"I said pizza not Indian." Celebi screeched.

"Well I like Indian better." Entei roared.

"Indian is horrible."

"Well pizza's worse."

A blue dog with flowing purple hair and a yellow dog with black stripes and a blue lighting bolt tail sat there.

"Raikou." The blue one asked.

"Yeah Suicune?" Raikou asked.

"Should we get involved?"

"Let's order Chinese." Raikou said.

"I want egg fried rice." Suicune jumped for joy.

"Yeah." Raikou nuzzled Suicune who nuzzled back.

"I love you Raikou." Suicune giggled.

"I love you two my beautiful north wind."

Cydaquil:Is Raikou and Suicune lovers?

QE:Got a problem with that.

Cyndaquil:No

Evestar: plz R&R no flsmesdon't have to leave your name.


	5. To Stone

Bird of light.

QE: Its us again

Evestar:the horror.

Cyndaquil:Speak for yourself.

QE:I own nothing. Except Hermione and Raven.

Evestar:Who?

Hermy was dressed and ready. Last night she had no dreams. Which surprised her.

Her Harley Davidson bandana holding her hair back. She was wearing a light blue zip up hoody and blue 3/4 length trousers. Her rucksack was a deep ocean blue.

"Ready?" Her mum asked.

"Yep."

"Miss you." Shelly mumbled.

"Your aunt Surf sent you a Pidgeot to take you to a city. But you must send it back with a note ASAP." Her mum handed her a luxury ball.

"Tell her I said thanks." Hermy turned to her little sister "I'll miss you to."

"Then don't go."

"Sorry but I want to see the world." Hermy lied. She was good at it since she did it most of the time at school.

Hermy walked out of the door. She turned to wave goodbye.

"Come out Pidgeot." In a flash of light a giant brown and cream bird, cooed. "Can you take me to Pewter City please?"

The bird nodded and turned so she could climb on.

"Lets go." Hermy said and the bird took off.

An electric yellow and black bird looked down on the mess of Indian, Chinese and pizza everywhere. The mess surrounded four legendaries.

"Did you have a good night last night?" Zapdos asked.

Celebi groggily looked at Zapdos with her red eyes "Yeah."

"Let do it again." Suicune said scratching behind her ear revealing a pancake battered Pidgey. "Where did that come from?"

"Last nights food fight." Raikou stood up and shook off the noodles and rice.

"Mummmmm." Entei mumbled licking the curry off him.

Celebi giggled as she pulled a bit of pizza off her body.

"Did you know that She has gone?" Zapdos said sternly.

"What." Celebi asked wide-eyed.

"Yes. Now lets go."

Hermy rehealed her pokemon at the Pokemon centre.

"Here you go." The pink haired nurse said giving back the pokeballs.

"Thank you." Hermy bowed and left.

Pidgeot came out off of her pokeball and looked around the stone city. Every thing was made of stone.

Hermy placed a letter and Pidgeot's pokeball into a small cream pouch across the waist.

"Go on go home." Pidgeot nodded and took flight.

"Cool bird you've got there." Came a cool voice.

"To bad it's not mine." Hermy said sharply as she turned around.

The boy in front of her was about her height give or take. He had spiky pitch black and dark eyes. His skin was pale and his lips were blood red. He had a black top on and black heavy jean. There was a spike dog collar around his neck and waists.

"What you staring at. Have you never seen a Goth before?" He asked sharply.

"Yeah I've seen a Goth before. And I'll tell you when I see another." Hermy replied just as sharply as him.

"I like your attitude." His' mouth twisted into a cruel smile. "The names Raven."

"What's a raven? Is it a breed of Caterpie?" Hermy asked.

"Why you. No it was a black bird that once roamed this Earth before it came extinct." He hissed.

"Whatever. That was then this is now." Hermy walked off moving her hips.

"You never said your name."

"You never said yours."

"It's Bobby."

Hermy turned around. "Mine's Hermione."

"Why what a pretty name."

"Call me Hermy and I'll call you Raven."

Evestar:Oh him.

Cyndaquil:Plz R&R no flames don't have to leave a name.


	6. Enemy or friend

Bird of Light

QE: Sorry but I haven't been very lately.

Evestar:That is why this chapter is short.

Cyndaquil:She owns Nothing.

QE: Other than Hermy and Raven.

Celebi looked around the pewter city pokemon centre.

'She there?' Asked Mew telepathically.

'Yep. There.' Celebi called entering a door.

Hermy was fast a sleep in a room the centre provided. There were two bunk beds. She was asleep on one side and Raven on the other.

" This might help you Hermy. You have come so far." Whispered Celebi as she let go of another dream.

Dream sequence

_The teenager was riding a creature similar to Ponyta except for it was completely white with cream hair._

_Something was following them on black wings as they galloped over the dry dead land. Like a Fearow but different._

_The Ponyta was panicking. The Fearow was scaring it._

End Dream sequence

Hermione sat up in bed and looked at Raven. He did say a raven was a black bird. She knew what the Ponyta like creature was. It was a horse but what in Entei's name was a horse. Did her dreams say do not trust Raven or was it saying her enemy was a black bird.

" Bloody hell." Hermy said before getting up to get dressed. Whatever it meant she was taking no chances.

Out side Celebi and Mew were celebrating.

" I really didn't like that Raven character." Mew sang.

" Me to." Celebi agreed " How are we going to get her to the alter?"

Both sat there thoughtfully.

" We need a bigger brain." Mew said.

" Like who?"

" Let's ask Jirachi."

" You said bigger brain not an idiot."

" Harsh but true." Mew said.

Evestar: Poor Jirachi.

Cyndaquil: Please Read and Review. It will cheer Queen Eevee up.


	7. Mew X Mewtwo 4 EVER

Bird of Light

QE:Hello. I would like to say thank you purple umbreon for the review.

Evestar: QE owns nothing.

Cyndaquil except for Hermy and Raven.

Hermy walked up to the huge building marked 'Pewter Gym'.

"What's a gym?" Hermy asked herself. (In an episode of the Simpsons Homer asks 'what's a gim?' and Hermy has never left her farm except for school.)

Hermy entered the Gym to see what was in there.

It was made entirely out of grey rock with a battlefield in the middle.

"Are you here to challenge me?" Hermy spun around to see a young man who had lines for eyes and was wearing a brown top and jeans. For some reason he was holding back something or trying not to do something.

"Oh so it's a pokemon Gym." Hermy said relieved. "No sorry. I'm looking for the museum."

"The museum is the big building marked museum."

"Sorry for wasting your time." She said before walking out.

Jirachi was yet again arguing with Celebi.

"She doesn't even know what a Gym is." Jirachi shouted.

"She does now." Celebi retaliated.

"Only because she was told."

"Will you two shut up or we'll all be found and caught!" Shouted Mewtwo.

"You look so cute when you're mad." Mew giggled.

"Thanks. I think." Mewtwo said.

"Mewtwo do you have a problem with the plan?" Celebi asked.

"No." Mewtwo replied hugging Mew.

"Good. Mew do you have a problem?"

"Only that Jirachi came up with it. No." Mew giggled.

"Hay!" Jirachi shouted.

"Do not raise your voice at Mew." Mewtwo said menacingly.

"OK" Jirachi said worriedly.

Hermione walked into the museum. Today was a special offer. Under eighteens free.

There was a panel on the top floor that Hermy was drawn to. On it was a picture of a mountain, a Ninetails and a Rapidash.

Behind her two people were watching. The eldest was wearing a dark lilac top, 3/4 length blue trousers, blond hair and blue eyes. The youngest had the same hair and eye colour as the other but she had a pink knee length dress on and looked about five.

"Do you remember the plan Mew?" asked the eldest.

"Megan."

"What?"

"Call me Megan. So people don't get suspicious." Mew smiled.

"Good idea Mew. I mean Megan." Mewtwo hung his head.

"That's alright daddy." Mew giggled.

"It's going to be a long day." Mewtwo said.

"See you."

Mew ran up to Hermy crying.

"Wiss."

Hermy looked to see a little girl crying.

"What's wrong?" Hermy asked picking her up.

"I've wost my waddy." She burst out crying.

"Please don't cry. I promise I'll help find your daddy." Hermy smiled trying to cheer her up. "What's your name?"

"Megan." She sniffled.

"Mine's Hermione." She said as she tried to juggle Megan and getting a pokeball. "Anastasia come on out." Anastasia sat down and fell asleep. "Anastasia can you find this little girls dad please."

Anastasia looked at the little girl. 'Mew what are you doing here?' Anastasia asked telepathically.

'Listen I respect your trainer but you need to find Mewtwo.'

'Why do I need to find a pokemon created by humans?'

'Because the world realise on him.'

'Find' Anastasia stood up and walked to the stairs.

"Can you walk Megan?" Hermy asked.

"Wes." Megan answered. "Wan I wold wou whand?"

"Yes." Hermy and Megan walked down the stairs towards the space exorbitant.

"Megan there you are." A man about twenty ran over,

"Waddy." Megan gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry if she has given any trouble."

"No, I'm use to it from my little sister."

"You look puzzled. Sorry shouldn't have said that." The man said.

"That's alright. Can you help me?" Hermy asked hopefully.

"Sure."

"I'm on a treasure hunt and my friend gave me a letter to meet her somewhere. On it there was a mountain, a Ninetails and a Rapidash."

"If the mountain was an volcano I would say Cinnabar Island."

"Thank you." Hermy shook him hand. "How do I get there?"

"Go to Pallet Town and swim down or take a ferry or fly there on a pokemon or on a plane."

"Thanks again."

Your welcome."

Cyndaquil:Didn't know Hermy could lie to them. You would of thought they would see throught it.

QE: They are trying to help her save the world.

Evestar: WOW this is one of the longest chapters you have done.

Cyndaquil:If you want a pokemon in please say so.

QE:Plz review and you'll get a mention. No flames please.


	8. Raven! SCREAM

Bird of light 

QE:Hello.

Evestar:Someone has took my chocolate bar.

Cyndaquil:_comes in eating a mars bar_.

Evestar:Get here witth my chocolate.

Cyndaquil:Help _runs off with evstar chasing him with a frying pan._

QE:I own nothing.

Hermy walked down the towering forest.

"Bloody hell." Hermy moaned to herself.

She kept coming across bug catchers and bugs. It wasn't the bugs that bothered her it was the people.

"Lost?" Hermy groaned.

"Bugs and you." She turned around to see Raven. "The last things I need."

"Do you want me to show you out?" His face turned into that cruel smile.

"No I find. I have to beat that catcher over there." Hermy pointed to a boy stalking a Caterpie. "Make him tell me the way. And I'm fine." She said walking off.

"I'm heading to Pallet town."

"Sure you can tag along. Just shut you big trap hole." Hermy snapped.

"Why did you abandon me at the pokemon centre?"

"Needed time to think." Hermy lied "When I went back you were gone."

"That way." Raven pointed.

In no time flat they were out of Viridian Forest and headed to Viridian City.

"Thanks. I think?" Hermy asked.

"Your welcome." Raven said coldly.

Hermy walked off. It was getting dark and Hermy needed sleep.

"You're going the wrong way." Raven called. "You need to go east."

"South and the signs point that way." Hermy said.

Celebi sat in a tree worried.

"How did he find her?" Mew asked puzzled.

"He waited two hour. Then told her to find the way out." Mewtwo said disguised.

"How do we lose him?" Celebi said hovering over the two teenagers' heads.

"Celebi." Mewtwo hissed.

"What?" Celebi asked.

"Get back here."

"What do we do?" Celebi said flying back.

"Can we…"

"No Mewtwo we're not chucking him down a volcano." Mew said angrily.

"Never mind." Mewtwo said disappointed.

"Good." Mew giggled now let me do it. She clocked herself into the night.

Cyndaquil:HELP!

QE:Evestar is still at it. Cyndaquil is up a tree.

Cyndaquil:HELP!

QE:Please review. I'll try and stop Evestar from killing Cyndaquil.


	9. Mew

Bird of Light

QE:I'm still grounded. But I'm aloud on Fanfic.

Evestar:Bad spelling really bad.

Cyndaquil:What about yesterday when you tried to spell cat and you but you put kat.

Evestar:Remember Mr Frying pan.

Cyndaquil:_squeak._ _runs up a tree._

QE:I own nothing.

Hermy lay in the centre bed. Raven was snoring away.

She couldn't sleep. It was the dream.

She was sitting on a mountain a Rapidash and a Ninetails were fighting darkness.

Why did it freak her out? It made no since.

Celebi flowed around in circles.

"Cele." Mewtwo moaned. "Relax."

"Zzzzzzzzzzz." Mew snored.

"Zzzzzzzzzzz." Jirachi replied.

"Ok." Celebi said freaked out. She took a deep breath and floated over to Jirachi. "JIRACHI!"

Jirachi jumped up screaming. "Bloody hell Celebi."

"You've been winding Ein up again." Mewtwo said.

"You wind Giovanni." Jirachi shouted. The boys started fighting.

"Jirachi I need a dream." Celebi said.

"Ready." Mew chirped up. "Bye Mewtwo." She said before disappearing.

"Bye."

Mew looked around this strange place. It was just alight in the centre but darkness surrounding it.

"Mew?" Hermy stood there.

"Mew mew me mewww mew?" (Would you like an answer to your dreams?) Mew said.

"Yes." It didn't bother her that she understood.

"Meww mew mmmeeewww mew me ew mew." (You have to release the bird of light.) Mew replied.

"What is the bird of light?"

"Mew mmeeww mew mew mew me. Mew mew me mew mew mmeeww mew. Mew mew mew mew mew mew mew. " (Once a girl released the bird of light to fight darkness. Then she locked it up and even we don't know where it is. She left clues thou.)

QE:Plz review.

Cyndaquil:When can I come down?

Evestar:Next week.


	10. Vampire Raven

Bird of Light 

QE:Hi.

Evestar:Hello.

Cyndaquil:She owns nothing.

Hermy let the wind blow through her hair. The salty sea air seemed so nice. Her Hazel eyes darted around the ship. She was so bored.

"The ship will be arriving in Cinnabar island soon please collect your stuff." The voice on the intermission said.

"Cool." Hermy said. She had beaten every bloody trainer on the ship hours ago.

"Mew." Mewtwo hissed. They were in Cinnabar mansion and Mewtwo was getting really nervous.

"Wow." Mew exclaimed floating around the wreckage. "You really did all this?"

"Yes now come on." He hissed disappearing.

"Yes Mr Mardy." She giggled.

Hermy walked around Cinnabar Island. Every thing looked new and clean.

"Hello Misses." Hermy spun around to see non other than Raven.

"Piss off you blood sucking bastard." Hermy swore.

"What did I do to annoy you so much?" He asked shocked.

"You follow me every where. You bloody will not leave me alone and you're an arse." Hermy hissed. She walked way. He followed her like an annoying puppy. She headed in to a different type of building. It was larger then all the others.

"Hello. Welcome to the Cinnabar gym." Said a boy with glasses on.

"Hi the names Hermy. I'm being stalked at the moment and need a place to crash." She flirted.

"Sure. My name is Tod. I can show you around if you want." He smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled back.

Meanwhile Jirachi and Celebi were having yet another argument.

"They're at it again." A blue and white bird complained.

"Yeah." Said the bird on fire.

"What's going on?" Zapdos asked landing on the island.

"Celebi and Jirachi are arguing that Hermy is not the one." The blue bird said.

"Hi Snuckie." Zapdos said cuddling the blue bird.

"Articuno, please tell your boyfriend to behave himself." The firebird yawned. "I really don't want to be aunt to lots of kids. Yet."

"Good point Moltres." Articuno giggled.

QE:Plz review.

Evestar:For once nothing going wrong.

Cyndaquil: Evestar Mr frying pan had an accident and is now a lump of metal.

Evestar:Get here now.

_Evestar chases Cyndaquil around._

QE: By the way Mardy means you in a sulk or something like that.


	11. Deoxys

Bird of Light

QE:Hello. The blue and white bird is Articuno if anyone was confused.

Evestar:She owns nothing and Cyndaquil is hanging over a lava pit for melting Mr frying pan.

QE:Will you ever let it go?

Evestar:Nope.

Raven hissed when Hermy left the gym with this bloke. He was sent by the three great legionaries of water, ground and sky to stop her and he was failing. Failing really badly. She was the darkness. Her whole heart was. She lies, she cheats. She has never done anything good in her whole life. He wasn't prefect himself but he was better than her.

Under the ground in the mansion Mewtwo was fiddling with machinery.

"Done." He exclaimed.

Mew being a sleep on a chair fell backwards with her tail in the air.

"Sorry Mew." Mewtwo said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry. For a man made pokemon you are a lot smarter then most legionaries." She giggled fly up.

"Get the others." He said.

"Sure." She said disappearing.

Hermy was having fun. They went around Cinnabar over old ground and new.

"When the Volcano struck we were prepared and moved everything off the island except the buildings." Tod went on.

"What's that building?" Hermy asked pointing to building larger than the others.

"That is the lab." He replied.

"It's getting dark we'll meet tomorrow. If you want?" Hermy said sweetly.

"Can't. Got work tomorrow." Tod said disappointed.

"Never mind." She smiled heading off to the centre.

"Enjoying yourself Hermy?" Raven asked coldly.

"You would know. Following me everywhere." She said walking off.

"B-I-T-C-H." Raven spelled out.

"Two can play that game. C-A-T-E-R-P-I-E" She called behind her.

Mew, Mewtwo, Jirachi with popcorn, Celebi, Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Latias and her brother Latios were sitting by a makeshift machine.

"Th baf jkhb hbugrw. Lrc?" Jirachi asked with a full of popcorn.

"Don't speak with your mouth full." Celebi scolded.

"Sorry mother." Jirachi replied.

"Don't start arguing." Raikou snapped.

"I think he was trying to say. And this works right. How?" Mew said.

"Simple. A…" Mewtwo began.

"A electrical attack will get it to work and Deoxys if he's in Cyber space will appear here." Mew said butting in.

"Lets see if it works. I need a thunderbolt." Mewtwo said before being electrocuted by Raikou and Zapdos. "That's not what a meant." Said the black soot Mewtwo.

"Sorry." They both said.

"Attack the lighting rod one of you." Mewtwo said pissed off.

"Ok." They said. Raikou attacked the lighting rod and Zapdos attacked Mewtwo.

QE:Poor Mewtwo. _Evil smile _

Evestar: I think your insane.

QE: Look who's talking. At least I didn't hang Cyndaquil from a branch over a lava pitch.

Evestar:I decided to hang him over a white rapid river instead.

QE:Plz review and help me.


	12. The Truth

Bird of Light

QE:Hi

Cyndaquil:_big smile _Evestar is sulking because she got told off.

QE:I own nothing._  
_

Most of the legionaries sat watching Mewtwo getting attacked by Zapdos.

"Think we should but in?" The pink and white dragon asked concernedly.

"No." Her blue and white older brother said.

"Zapdos leave him alone. You know he's the only one other than Deoxys that can do its." Articuno snapped.

"Sure anything for you." He smiled.

Moltres shook her head. "Next time Mewtwo don't asked for it's help." She nodded towards Zapdos.

"Yeah." The charred pokemon said before collapsing.

The machine started glowing. Light bulbs flashed rigorously. A weird menacing sound could be heard and a weird light can on at the back of the door and was getting bigger.

"Does this mean he's coming?" The pink dragon asked.

"That Latias or it's a bomb." Her brother replied.

Latias looked gob smack at her brother. "I'm scared Latios." She said cuddling up to him.

"Don not worry Mewtwo would not blow us up."

"Might." Mew turned around and said.

"Where am I?" A computerised voice asked.

"Long time no see." Mewtwo said getting up.

An orange brown creature with two long ropes one green and one orange for an arm and a green hand on the other walked out of the light bemused.

"Welcome Deoxys." Mew giggled.

"We have a problem." Celebi said.

"Darkness is trying to take over the world. You got a girls help but she's being stalked by Ho-oh servant and she is in Cinnabar heading to the lab and you want me to leave a clue." Deoxys said in his computerised voice.

"No on told me he was a smart arse." Jirachi snorted.

"I'm not a smart arse. I read Celebi's mind." Deoxys sound pissed off.

"Wow you actually found something in there." Jirachi said impressed.

"That was uncalled for." Suicune growled.

"Yeah." Raikou growled with her.

"We're not stalking her. It's Mew, Mewtwo, Jirachi and Celebi." Entei told Deoxys.

"Dam it." Celebi swore " Raven is Ho-oh's servant and she lent him to Rayquaza."

"Now you tell us." Latios said.

"Sorry. Hay where did Deoxys go?" Celebi asked turning around.

"Told him what we needed and he said he will help as long as I excepted to annoy Giovanni more offend." Mewtwo smiled.

"Why?" Mew asked.

"He says it funny." Mewtwo replied.

Hermy was walking to the lab. She had lost Raven but for how long? She walked though the front door when this sudden she had this need to email her mum came over her.

"Excuse me." She call to a brown haired girl in a lab coat.

"Yes?" she asked looking up from her book.

"Is it to much trouble if I use a computer to email my mum?" Hermy asked.

"There is a video telephone at the pokemon centre." She replied.

"We live on a farm and don't have a Vidphone because there is no reception." For once in her life she didn't lie.

"Sure." She pointed down the corridor. "First one on the right has a computer in the far corner hidden away."

"Thanks." Hermy said walking off. "First one on my right." She said to herself.

QE:please review.

Cyndaquil:_sweat drop_ Hi Evestar.

Evestar:_Evil look on her face paws behind her back _Hello Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil:What you got behind your back?

Evestar:Nothing _pulls out a paintball gun._

QE:Oh God.

Cyndaquil:ArhhhhhhhhhX10000

QE:Don't worry Evestar wan't kill him. Break a leg yes. Kill him no.


	13. Join the dark side Muhahahaha

Bird of Light

QE: I'm putting one more chapter up in a minute.

Evestar:_Walks in covered in blue paint._

QE:Had fun?

Cyndaquil:_comes in bright pink. _No.

Evestar: Lets do it again.

Cyndaquil: NO.

Evestar:Why not?

Cyndaquil: Your evil.

QE:I Own nothing.

"So is they're helping out?" Mew asked Celebi. Every was watching the grass/psychic types very move.

"No Kyogre, Groundon, Rayquaza, Ho-oh and Lugia are against us." Celebi whispered.

"Celebi you said all legionaries are with us." Mewtwo pointed out.

"Sorry." She whispered. "If you three want to go just say." She said to The Legionaries Dogs.

"Screw you I'm staying." Raikou said.

"Me to. You've convinced me that your cause is better than them." Suicune stood up "I don't care if Ho-oh brought us back to life. I don't want to be ruled by darkness."

"Thank you, you two." Celebi smiled.

"What about you Entei?" Jirachi asked.

"I can't turn against her. She has given us so much." Entei stood up "Sorry."

Mewtwo nodded and teleported Entei out of there.

"Poor Entei." Suicune said.

"It is his choice." Latios said hugging his sister.

"Why are we against them? They are friends." Latias asked.

"Last time they were offered to rule the world and Ho-oh and Lugia are flying types and have no choice." Celebi said.

Somewhere near Pacificlog three legionaries were busy.

"HO-OH!" a silver bird with protruding blue spikes from his back screamed.

"What?" The rainbow phoenix asked.

"Entei." He said before flying off.

"Mardy git." Entei hissed walking to his master. "Good afternoon my highness."

"What news do you bring?" She asked in her regal voice.

"Celebi and that lot are planning to use Hermy to find the Bird of Light." Entei said bowing "Suicune and Raikou have betrayed us."

"WHAT!" She screeched.

"Oh shut up Ho-oh." A large green snake with glowing yellow rings snapped.

"Find." She huffed.

"Kyogre what news do you bring?" Rayquaza asked.

The blue and white sea creature came up in a tiny pond. "Regice, Regirock and Registeel do not what anything to do with it." He huffed. "It's killer climbing up that thing."

"Oh shut up you arse." A red armour plated lizard snapped at him.

"Shut up yourself, you overgrown reptile." Kyogre retaliated.

"I ain't sorting you two out again. It was bad enough last time when you nearly destroyed the world." Rayquaza moaned.

"Yes master." They replied.

"Good."

Hermy entered the room. Considering it was early morning it didn't surprise her that no one was there. She plonked herself at the computer and started typing when…

QE: It's a cliffie.

Evestar:Great.

Cyndaquil:I'm still pink!

QE:_giggerling. _plz review.


	14. Rabbits

Bird of Light

QE:We're back.

Evestar:Hi.

Cyndaquil:I'm still a pink thing.

Evestar:Hello and welcome to Deal or no deal.

Cyndaquil:Bloody hell who left that on.

QE:Leave her alone.

Cyndaquil:_Holding a glass of cold water over Evestar. _Dam.

QE:I own nothing.

Evestar: Get here now. _Chases Cyndaquil out the room._

QE:Bloody hell.

Hermy looked at the screen. It was flashing. Pictures of rocks and boats.

"What the hell?" She asked bemused.

"Are you all right Miss?" asked the woman from before.

Hermy looked at the screen. It was still flashing. "My friend sent me this. I've got to work it out because she can't send a normal email." She said.

"Sorry Miss it makes no sense to me." The woman said worriedly.

"That's alright. She sometimes sends worse." Hermy said. She clicked on the screen and it disappeared.

Mew and Celebi were wandering around Cinnabar. Celebi looked like a sixteen year old with blond hair and was wearing a green dress with sandals. Mew was wearing something similar except it was pink.

"Poor Mewtwo.' Mew giggled.

"It was such a shock. He was expecting to see us but he saw two humans." Celebi giggled.

"Raven." Mew said shocked.

"Bloody hell Raven." Celebi called out.

"How do you know my name?" He asked walking over.

"Didn't think Demons could come out in sunlight." She stated.

"If you haven't noticed I'm in Human form, Celebi." He spat.

"You really couldn't notice." Mew giggled.

"Shut up Mew." Raven hissed.

"Make me." Mew hissed back.

"Megan."

"What?"

"We're in trouble." Celebi said alarmed.

"Why?" Mew asked.

"Two words. Officer Jenny."

Mew spun around to see a blue haired police officer.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"This boy here just upset my twin here and she got really upset. That's all." Celebi lied.

"Well make sure it never happens again." Officer Jenny said before walking off.

"We will." Mew and Celebi called.

"Your in so much trouble Raven." Mew hissed before walking off with Celebi.

Hermy was dancing around the pokemon centre. She had given the clue to Alakazam to work out. If anyone could do it, it was him. She didn't notice Surf and Jasmine enter.

"Don't you BUG me with a Caterpie

For a FLYING type the win's easy

Good Luck with Muk and POISON gas

Make one wrong move and it'll kick your GRASS..." Hermy sang.

"Hi Hermy." Both the twins called.

"Hi. How go are you to at puzzles?" Hermy asked.

"Try us." Jasmine or Surf asked.

"Rocks and boats." Hermy said.

"Is it a town?" One said.

"Think so."

"Rocks and boats."

"Sounds like Slateport City."

"Thank you." Hermy said.

"Why?"

"I'm doing this treasure hunt." Hermy said.

"Fair enough.'

QE: The song Hermy is singing is 'What kind of pokemon are you' with is my favourite next the one where brock is singing about Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy.

Cyndaquil:Great.

QE:Where's Evestar?

Cyndaquil:She's clocked in the cupboard in your room.

QE:Thanks alot. My rooms a tip it'll take me days._ runs off._

Cyndaquil:Plz review. Flames are welcome but will not last. You really don't have to leave your name. You coul just put ? if you want.

Evestar:CYNDAQUIL YOU ARE DEAD!

Cyndaquil:Mummy._ runs away screaming like a girl._


	15. The wind will blow our way

Bird of Light 

QE: Evestar is sulking yet again and Cyndaquil is chasing her around with a leaf stone.

Evestar: Stay away from me with that.

Cyndaquil: No. _runs out still chasing Evestar._

QE:I own nothing. I'm not telling Cyndaquil Eevee's aren't affected by leaf stones.

Raven stood in the shadows. He was watching Hermy with these twins. They hugged; they gave her French kisses they gave her a luxury ball. She released a giant brown and cream bird and she left.

He left to. Took to the skies with his own wing. How he so longed to take flight.

Celebi and Mew cursed and swore. Mewtwo and Jirachi looked at them rather worried. They were hiding behind the gym.

"Hay since when does Raven have wings?" Jirachi asked.

"Do you ever pay attention?" Mewtwo asked.

"Hay I'm poor. I need the cash." Jirachi replied.

"Bad joke Jirachi." Everyone turned to see one of the twins.

"Cel celeb Ce?" (Who are you?) Celebi asked.

"My name is Surf. The Goddess of the Skies." She replied.

"Hence the reason she has only flying pokemon." Mewtwo pointed out.

"Listen to me and listen good. If any thing happens to my niece you all will be the first to know." She warned be for walking off to her twin.

"Yes mam." They boys said.

"Who does she think she is?" Jirachi asked when she was out of earshot.

"The Bird of Life." Mew turned around and said.

"We don't need to go anywhere else." Jirachi smiled.

"He's an idiot." Celebi pointed out. "Even she doesn't know where the bird of light is."

"Remember when we first met?

We had such fun, oh I never will forget...

Since then, the times are so good-

We've always stuck together like best friends should." Hermy sang to her pokemon. They were sleeping rough tonight. They were use to her singing. She had a voice of an angel but she sang only to them.

"Thanks for sticking by me." She smiled one of her rare smiles.

"Alaka." Her Alakazam replied.

"Abra ab ra ra ra." Anastasia smiled.

"Sorry you lot have been in your pokeballs a lot lately." She apologised.

"Ditto dit." Ditto smiled.

"Thanks a lot you lot." She smiled. "What's that?" She pointed to a pink star.

"Mew." Mewtwo moaned.

"What?" Mew asked.

"You've been spotted." He hissed.

"Sorry cutie." Mew giggled.

"I can't be mad at that." Mewtwo said with a sweat drop.

"I can." Jirachi butted in.

"No one asked you." Celebi snapped.

"Let's go to sleep before Celebi and Jirachi starts another world war." Mewtwo yawned.

"Night cutie." Mew giggled.

"Night." Mewtwo hugged her.

"Night Mewtwo." Celebi said before disappearing into a makeshift bedroom.

"Night." Mewtwo replied.

QE: Just to give you an update. Cyndaquil has found out and is now chasing Evestar with a moon stone.

Evestar:Noooooooooooo.

Cyndaquil: It doesn't work.

QE: Plz review.


	16. Bye bye

Bird of Light

Cyndaquil:_Jumping for joy. _I'm so happy.

PP:Y r u happy?

Cyndaquil:QE and that Bitch are shopping.

Surf:Cyndaquil do u want 2 go surfing?

Cyndaquil:_ face drops._

PP: He's a fire type Surf.

Surf. Oh... what do u want 2 do?

Cyndaquil:This. Princess Pikachu didn't write this chapter QE did and she owns nothing.

PP:_hands around his neck _Y u little...

Tauros followed Hermy along a bridge over a lake. They were going to the forest. Hoping there was a town, village, Hamlet or City on the other side. Something made Tauros panic and enter his pokeball.

"Odd." Hermy said before screams could be heard. Hermy ran to the screams to see what was going on. She was paying attention and ran into a boy.

"Sorry." He said rubbing his white and readjusting his black bandana.

"I'm sorry." Hermy sat up readjusting her blue hoody.

"The name's Brendan." He said holding his fingerless gloved hand.

"Excuse me for being rude, but someone was screaming and you're more interested in me." Hermy said sternly.

"Oh that. Don't worry it was just May she'd seen Spinarak and flew home." He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry just didn't know." She replied "The name's Hermione."

"What an unusual name. French I think." He said smugly.

"I don't know." She replied. "Call me Hermy."

"You doing anything important at the moment?"

"No why?" Hermy asked.

"Because me and May were helping out at the gym when she went." Brendan shook his head.

"Sure." She followed him up ladders and across a rope bridge and down a second bridge.

Black creatures with bat like wings and were standing on craws attacking a woman with purple and wearing white trousers and a blue top with white sleeves.

"Alakazam take them out." Alakazam jumped out of his pokeball. His cream and brown fur standing on end as his two spoons glowed sending the creatures flying. Then he picked up the woman and brought her to them. "Way to go Alakazam." Hermy smiled.

"Winona are you alright?" Brendan asked.

"What are those things?" She asked.

"Don't know." Brendan replied.

"Skarmory fly." She called chocking a pokeball and she disappeared.

"Alakazam!" Hermy cried. Brendan jumped and turned around to see one of those place a blade right though Alakazam's heart.

Brendan held Hermy back. "No come on." He said pulling her up the ladder.

She was crying but followed him anyway. They're passed a pokemon centre and down following a waterfall.

"Now tell me what the fuck is going on." Brendan said pulling her eyes in line with his.

"Those things killed my Alakazam." She sniffed "They killed my best friend. I never had the chance to say good bye."

"Those demons or whatever there are were after you. Couldn't you see it?" Brendan asked.

"They could be trying…" She stopped want she was saying. There was no point in telling him.

"What? What ever it is I'm now in it. They saw me, they'll be after me." Brendan told her.

"I've got to find the bird of light. They must be trying to stop me. They've got to." She sniffed.

"Where is it?" Brendan asked.

"I've got to go to Slateport. To find the next clue."

"Do you have a flying pokemon?"

"No. I have a Ditto."

"A what?" He asked bemused.

"Ditto come out." A pink blob exited the pokeball. "That. Do you have a flying pokemon because if you d then Ditto could transform in to it."

"Yeah come on out Flygon." A green dragon with red eyes and red trimmings around the wings fluttered around.

"Ditto Transform." Hermy said between tears.

Raven looked at the scene before him. How could she be evil? She had heart. She wasn't how they made her out. She was pure.

QE:We're back.

Evestar:Oh. Someones already killed Cydaquil.

QE:What! Pikachu!

PP:Now maybe I should use Poilwag.

QE: Jolteon thunder.

Jolteon:_shocks PP._

QE:There.

PP:It's ur joke I got used 2 being shocked.

QE:Headbutt

Evestar&Surf:Plz review who you want to win.

Cyndaquil:Help me I'm surrounded by nutcases.

Surf: We're not.

Cyndaquil:Wantna bet.


	17. Bloody Rabbits

Bird of Light 

QE:Bonjour.

Cyndaquil:What the bloody...

Evestar:Rabbits.

QE:What the bloody rabbits. Nice.

Cyndaquil:_Uses flamethrower._

Evestar:Help._ Runs out screaming._

QE:At least she has an excuse for screaming like a girl.

Cyndaquil:Hay.

QE:I own nothing.

Celebi sat worried by a river. How could she let it happen. It was her fault. She didn't warn Hermy and now her best friend in the world is dead.

Hermy and Brendan looked around Slateport.

"Where would it be?" Brendan asked.

"Anywhere." Hermy answered. She wasn't crying anymore but she was still upset. "Last time it was on a computer and the time before that on a stone tablet."

"How about we ask Captain Stern?" Brendan asked.

"OK." She said following like a sheep.

Raven walked around the Sky Pillar's shadows. Lights burn him when he was in his' demon form.

"Excellent job Raven." Rayquaza congratulated. "No pokemon should be under her spell."

"She seemed very upset. If she is cold hearted then why did she get really upset?" Raven asked. His red eyes showed some concern.

"There was a boy with her right." Ho-oh said in a regal tone.

"Yes." Raven asked unsure.

"If she didn't react then he would of got suspicious." Ho-oh answered.

"That makes sense my misters." He said bowing.

"Did you take the last clue?" Lugia asked.

"Yes. Entei gave it to Groundon."

"Good." Rayquaza said. "Go forth and discourage Hermione and Brendan. If you have to kill Brendan."

"Yes oh sky lord." Raven bowed before stepping out of the shadows as a human. "Consider it done."

"That was a waste of time." Hermy mumbled.

"Hermy." Called a voice.

"Oh fuck it's Caterpie." She said before turning around. "What?"

"You both are in great danger and you need to head to Agate village in Orre." He said panting.

"Why should I listen to you?" Hermy snapped.

"The bird of Light was last freed there. I took the last clue because I was told to." H said panting. "You don't believe me."

"To right." Hermy said.

"No chance for an introduction." Brendan said to himself.

"Brendan. Go to the Sky pillar. Rayquaza, Ho-oh and Lugia are there. I know you and your girlfriend are after them." Raven told him.

Brendan stood there. "How do you know?"

"I've always been watching you." Raven said. "If you come, then you will die."

"You sure Raven?" Hermy asked.

"You trust me?"

"Listen, my best friend has been killed I have nothing to go by." Hermy shrugged.

"When you make it out go to Littleroot and I'll meet you there." Brendan said before flying off on Flygon.

"You've never have watched him. Have you?" Hermy looked at him slyly.

"Nope."

Mew and Mewtwo were talking about food near the Relic stone. Celebi and Jirachi were for once getting on.

"What do you think brought Raven's sudden change?" Celebi asked.

"The fact he was lied to. He may be a Demon but he isn't stupid." Mewtwo replied.

"Its not surprising Hermy trusts him. She got no other lead. He did steal it." Mew turned around and said.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Zzzzzzzzzz?" Jirachi snored.

"Good point. Hermy has to do it darkness is rising." Mewtwo answered.

"How?" Celebi asked.

"Moi." Mew giggled.

"Yeah."

QE: I think this is the worst chapter so far. Sorry.

Evestar:Where's Cyndaquil?

QE:Don't know.

Quilava: Ummmm Girls.

QE:Cute. _Runs up and hugs him._

Cyndaquil:_Comes in sniggering._

Evestar: If your here. Who's there?

Cyndaquil: My cousin.

Quilava:_Chocking _Help me.

Evestar:Plz review. We'll try and pry her off Quilava


	18. Bloody Rabbits 2

Bird of Light

Evestar:Hello.

Cyndaquil:We wrote this chapter.

Evestar: Because QE is stuck doing bloody homework.

Cyndaquil:We own nothing. Full stop.

Evestar:Even though we are pokemons.

Hermy lent against the wall of the beach hut. It was late at night. Raven had told her to wait here as he disappeared in side. She stood there board. He said that three hours again.

"Hermy." She looked to se where the deep voice came from, it didn't sound like anyone she knew.

"What?" She asked as her eyes met with bright red ones. She stood there staring at the creature. It was pitch black with bat-like wing folded against its back. Its black hair swept to the floor.

"It's me Raven." It said.

"Okay." Hermy said nervously.

"Tell Ditto to transform in to me." Raven cooed smoothly.

"Great two Ravens." Hermy moaned sending ditto out. "Transform." Ditto nodded and transformed, but not into Raven but a white mare. "Holy crap." Hermy exclaimed.

"Ditto transform into a bird." Raven said. Ditto nodded and transformed into a Pidgeot.

"I didn't know you could do that Ditto." Hermy whispered hugging her bird. "Alakazam's dead." Crying.

"Don't start that again." Raven said flying off.

"Arse hole. Fly." Hermy said as Ditto took flight.

Somewhere near by three female legionaries were drooling over Raven.

"Mew?" Mewtwo asked as he tried to pull her.

"We're doomed." Raikou said. Jirachi nodded at the remark.

"Hottie." Suicune smiled.

"I didn't know he was that cute." Mew giggled.

"We shouldn't of argued with him. We should of snogged him instead." Celebi giggled.

"You three concentrate." Mewtwo said hitting them with psychic. "We have a job to do of get on with it."

"Lets take them back to Agate." Jirachi moaned.

"Yeah." Mewtwo said as both of them used psychic.

Near Petalburg Raven had to rest.

"And the point of lying head down is?" Hermy asked.

"When the sun comes out it want hit me in the eyes." He replied. "Also the reason I look like a human."

"Lazy sod." Hermy moaned walking off.

"I can't fly very far my wings won't let me." He called to her.

"Me and Ditto are heading to Olivin."

"Why?"

"I live near there." She called as Ditto took flight. "Bye."

Cyndaquil:Plz read and review.

Evestar:Hello mum.

Cyndaquil:You're surpose to do it on TV.

Evestar:Oh. Didn't know.


	19. WES! Yeah!

Bird of Light

QE:I am sorry but Wes is my favourite pokemon character.

Evestar:What about Eevees?

QE:They my favourite pokemon.

Cyndaquil: I'm board.

Evestar:Paint ball?

Cyndaquil:Only if I'm pink.

Evestar:Fine.

QE:I own nothing.

In the Sky pillar everyone was getting ready.

"The Traitor." Rayquaza yelled. Entei stood there a bit scared. He had just told Rayquaza that Raven was working with Hermy.

"Oh don't worry Rayquaza. His demon DNA will catch up with him and he'll have to betray her." Ho-oh cooed.

"Then why do you trust him?" Lugia asked.

"Because I preformed a spell that as long as he works for me he has a will for right and wrong." She smiled.

"Think twice now. Is that such a good idea now?" Lugia asked.

"Urrr No."

Near relic ruins a sandy haired boy and his two eons were watching the legionaries in the shadows.

"Mew." Jirachi growled chasing her. "That's my pillow."

"Dear Jirachi. If I let you go to sleep you would wake up in a thousand years time." Mew giggled flying around Mewtwo.

"Mew give him the pillow back and Jirachi don't go to sleep." Mewtwo growled. "And shut up we're being watched."

Celebi looked up. "It's only Wes. Don't worry."

"What about the other two?" Mewtwo growled walking over to Wes.

"You hurt our brother I will have no hesitation to bite you." The black cat growled.

"Umbreon." Wes whispered. "Don't worry. He can't do anything."

"You don't know about Mewtwo's power." The lavender cat replied. "He nearly destroyed the world."

Wes walked out of the shadows. His royal blue trench coat flowed behind him.

"Hi cutie. How about we dump this place and go somewhere quite." A girl with pink hair asked out of nowhere.

"Sorry Mew but I've all ready got a girlfriend and she's with her grandparents." Wes replied.

"Mew you two timing b…"

"Don't swear at Mew." Celebi butted in. "Wes isn't a pokemon."

"Then why does he smell like one?" Mew asked in her pink self again.

"Because I grown up like one." Wes answered. "What is so important that four legionaries are gathered around the relic?" He asked arms folded across his chest.

"Would you believe a party?" Celebi asked.

"No."

"Wes right." Mewtwo asked.

"Yes."

"The world is in danger and the on person who can save it is stuck in Olivin and has no way of getting out." Mewtwo said angrily.

"Fair enough. Anything I can help with?"

"Her names Hermione but she prefers Hermy and she has brown hair with the odd red streak and she has a Harley Davidson bandana on." Celebi flowed up to him "Please make sure she comes here safe."

"Yeah."

Hermy was wandering around Olivin. She had been there for three days. No sigh of Raven and no one knew where Agate was.

"Look at him." A couple of girls giggle gasping at a boy in black with navy trench coat on and had a white stripe dividing his face.

"Have you seen his eyes? What do you think Golden or amber?" One girl asked.

"His looking for something." One pointed out.

"What's with that white stripe?" Another asked.

Hermy felt sorry for him and an idea came to mind.

QE:I'm a rabbit.

Evestar:I'm a cow. _walks in pink_ Moooooooo.

Cyndaquil: _walks in yellow_ To right.

Evestar:What!

QE:By the way Cyndaquil. Why are you yellow?

Cyndaquil:What?

QE:Mirror.

Cyndaquil: _walks in to bathroom._

Evestar:Run.

QE:Yep. Plz review.

Cyndaquil:Arrhhhhhhhhh.


	20. WES! Yeah! Again!

Bird of Light

QE:Evestar had to drag Cyndaquil from the screen.

Cyndaquil:_Calls from other room _HELP!

Evestar:Hi. Cyndaquil hads a problem with the shower.

QE:I own nothing.

Cyndaquil: HELP! 

Hermy picked her moment when the girls decided to take they'll try and ask him out. When there started to go up to him Hermy moved.

"Hi bro!" She said loud enough for them to hear her.

"Hi, Hermy." He said smoothly. An Espeon and Umbreon walked up and sat next to him

'She's trying to get those girls from you.' Espeon told him telepathically.

'I got that.' Wes replied. He turned to Hermy "We need to get to Agate."

"Ok." Hermy said following him out of Olivin. "How do you now my name?" she hissed at him.

"You wouldn't believe the legionaries sent me." He replied.

"What do they want? Because of them Alakazam's dead." She cried.

"And letting him die in vain. Is that what you want to do?" Wes asked heading up the hill.

"You don't know what it's like." She snapped back.

"Yes I do." Wes said. He was trying not to remember.

"What see it die right in front of your face? I don't even know your name. How can I trust you?" She cried.

"It's Wes and it was my fault Jolteon died. And I rarely lied. Not tell the whole truth yes. Lie only to save my skin." Wes carried on.

"Fine." She called walking up the hill.

Ho-oh, Rayquaza and Lugia were flying over the orange islands.

"There." Rayquaza called flying down to a certain is island.

"My feathers are all ruffled." Ho-oh complained.

"Girls." Lugia moaned.

"Shut up." Rayquaza growled.

"Why?" Ho-oh asked.

"The great spirit needs to be awakened." Rayquaza growled "And the first thing it will her is you two arguing."

"Do we have the host?" Lugia smiled.

"Yes. Why him by the way?" Ho-oh asked.

"We need someone with power and he was the easiest to nab." Rayquaza said.

"So is the spirit male or female?" Lugia asked.

"Male I think." Ho-oh replied. "I could be wrong."

QE:Wes is so cute.

Evestar:She's as bad as you.

Cyndaquil:That's an insult.

Evestar:Plz review.

E.S.P:Can I stay here for good?

Cyndaquil: Hi cutie. Do you belive in love at frist sight or do I have to walk by again.

E.S.P:Help.

QE: Don't worry. When he's dried up his cheesy chat up lines he'll give up.

E.S.P:OK.


	21. Wes and Will! What more do you what?

Bird of Light 

E.S.P: Hello. Every one says I can do the frist bit so here it goes. Queen Eevee owns nothing. Never has never will.

QE:Me and King Typhlsion have been together 3 weeks now. Yeah.

Ho-oh, Lugia and Rayquaza struggled to fit in a room with an alter draped in black cloth and black candles. Before it a red haired teenager wearing red with a black waistcoat lay still. Ho-oh had decided earlier to nick his masks and mess around with it. (No sick thoughts please.)

"Ancient spirit long ago fallen. Heed my call and be reborn. Ancient spirit long ago fallen. Take this vessel and walk this earth. Ancient spirit long ago fallen. Once again control this Earth." Rayquaza chanted over and over again.

Around the body a black mist appeared slowly entering his body. All his muscles tighten and relaxed as the last of the mist entered his body.

"What happen?" The body asked sitting up cross-legged.

"Master." Rayquaza bowed. "We have awoken you to carry on what you once started."

"Please don't say it was worth nothing because Lugia and Rayquaza were nearly caught getting you a body." Ho-oh said ruffling her feathers.

"That was fun." Lugia said nodding his head.

"Shut up." She said elbowing him.

Hermy growled as she tried to get sand out of her hair. Wes just lent against a building and smirked.

"What was the point of driving in a sandstorm?" She growled.

"It was quicker than trying to go around it." He smirked.

"I get why your hair is sandy now."

"Nope." He said walking off.

"Where are you going?" Hermy called after him.

"Hotel. There is no point driving in the night." He called back. "Coming?"

"Yeah." she said trudging along. She looked at the dishevelled buildings. "Where are we?"

"Pyrite." He said.

"I knew I couldn't trust you." She shouted running off down an alley.

"Tough luck Wes." Called a green haired rogue "I was going to get Furret off you but that was more fun."

"Fuck off Cail." Wes spat running down the alley.

E.S.P:Evil Cail.

Evestar:Beep beep beep.

Cyndaquil:Plz review.

E.S.P:Beep beep.

Evestar:Bep beep

E.S.P:Beep be beep eep.

QE:I think I'm missing something.

Cyndaquil:Me to. Hay E.S.P.

E.S.P:What?

Cyndaquil:What's an adorable angel like you doing here?

E.S.P:Help me.

Evestar:E.S.P, Cyndaquil do you two want to play paint ball?

E.S.P:Sure.

Cyndaquil:Not really.

Evestar:Good Lets get the waterguns out.

Cyndaquil:NOOOOOOO!


	22. I have a thing for Wes sorry

Bird of Light

E.S.P:Hello. QE is fast asleep.

Cyndaquil:Felt tip pens.

E.S.P:Check.

Evestar:Bloody Cyndaquil and Espeon.

QE:Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Evestar:She owns nothing.

Wes jolted down an alley. He couldn't believe he lost her. The amount of times Rui had tried to do that he would always stopped her. Then again Rui wasn't good trying to cover up her tracks. Hermy was. Five times he had gone down the wrong alley and still he couldn't find her.

"Bloody hell." He moaned.

Espeon and Umbreon weren't having more much luck.

Hermy was running down an alley. She forgot were she came from. Which happened a lot.

"Oh fuck." She growled to herself.

"You lost." Hermy turned around to see a red headed lent against the wall.

Hermy looked at him. He was hansom in her opium.

"Hi. My names Hermy." She smiled "What do they call you?"

"Will." He said carelessly.

"I'm sorry but I have to find my brother." She said looking around when two golden glows couth her attention.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Do pokemons have gold eyed?" She asked.

"Only some legionaries but you wouldn't think them to be this careless." He replied.

"Yeah." She reached for a pokeball. "Ditto come on out." The pink blob appeared growled at Will then turned to Hermy "Change into a skitty and check that out." Se said pointing.

"Ditto." Ditto nodded and transformed in to a pink playful cat and walked off.

"Don't worry." Will said pulling Hermy towards him. For some reason Hermy felt unsafe yet safe at the same time.

"Hands off." Wes said flying down the alley. "Leave her alone." Hermy backed off from Will and to Wes.

"She can make up her own mind." Will said slightly annoyed.

"I did." Hermy snapped. "I backed off and went to my brother." She turned to Wes "Lets go."

Wes nodded and walked down an alley.

"Do you know here very well?" She asked.

"I grew up here." He replied. "You've changed you tune."

"It's dark and I'm alone." She whispered. "Why did you just except we were family and not bother me about it?"

"Because when you're around I feel like I'm with my family." He smiled "If Rui asks we are got it?"

"Yeah. Who's Rui and why don't we just stick as family?"

Wes had to stop and think, "Do you really what to be my brother, you don't know me that well?"

"I know as much about you as I do my whole family." She smiled. "So who's Rui?"

"My girlfriend. She thinks I have found my sister." He said. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Thanks." Hermy said as Ditto ran up and jumped in to her arms.

"He's cute." Wes said.

"It is a pain." She giggled rubbing Ditto's fur the wrong way. "I met it but I didn't want it but it wanted me so I cough it."

"Why do you call it, it? Wes asked.

"Because it is neither boy or girl."

Mew and Celebi giggled as they flowed above Wes and Hermy's heads.

"Those two are so cute." Mew giggled.

"Wes is in love with Rui remember?" Celebi asked.

"Yeah." Mew sighed.

"Good."

"Party pooper."

"That's Jirachi."

Jirachi:Why do you all pick on me?

Evestar:Where did you come from?

Jirachi:The story.

QE:I've washed the pen off. Cool Jirachi. Would you like to do the last bit?

Jirachi: Sure. Plz review.


	23. I'm really sorry but WES YAY!

Bird of Light

QE:Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Evestar:She is really upset because it is nearly the end of the story.

QE:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Cyndaquil:Out of curiosity where was I last chapter.

QE:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Evestar:Shopping with PP as a punishment for eat chocolate.

QE:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

E.S.P: Ice cream for Evestar, crybaby and Psycho loser.

Cyndaquil:Hay!

QE:I _sniff_ own_ sniff_ nothing.

It was sunrise and the wind was whipping through Hermy's hair as they travelled across the last stretch of desert to Agate. Wes' full concentration was on the mass of green in from of him.

"Watch out!" Hermy tried to scream over the engines as they headed of a wall.

An orangey red haired girl stood at the top of the hill. She could hear the distinctive roar of Wes' sandbike.

"You twat!" she heard as a brown haired girl stormed up the hill towards her.

Wes causally walked up the hill after her.

"What did you do Wes?" She called out. Hermy turned to look at the girl.

Wes just shrugged his shoulders as he hugged her. "Not the foggiest." He said. "I really missed you."

"Oh by the way." She smiled "I saw the legionaries and they asked me whether you got Hermy."

"I really should of just of told you." Wes said hanging his head.

"And I asked Grandpa and he says that the bird of light is the only truly pure creature on this world. That means only a girl can release it." She turned still in Wes' arms to Hermy. "I'm Rui, you must be Hermy."

"Wes has said lots of good things about you." Hermy smiled sheepishly.

Mewtwo stood in a tree. He was standing right over the entrance to the temple of light. Both girls hand gone to find the other legions. Jirachi was looking over the entrance to the forest.

"Not long now." Mewtwo looked down to see a red head look up at him.

"You." He growled. "Nearly killed Mew."

"That was ages ago." He smiled "She still going on about it?"

"You can't come in." Mewtwo growled.

"We'll see." He smiled before disappearing.

Evestar:The tension.

Cyndaquil:Rui is cute.

E.S.P:Yay isn't after me now.

Cyndaquil:Not by a long shot.

Evestar:Plz review.

Cyndaquil:E.S.P why are you giving me those looks.

E.S.P: ICE CREAM FIGHT!


	24. I'm extremly sorry but WES!

Bird of Light

QE:The story will be done soon.

Cyndaquil:That Espeon is giving me looks.

QE:E.S.P won't do anything.

Cyndaquil:It's not E.S.P.

Espeon:Leave my girlfriend alone.

QE:I own nothing.

Hermy lent against the living room wall. Wes was leaning against the stairs and Rui sat in between her grandparents. Eugan was asking Hermy about he dreams.

"What do you see on the alter?" He asked her.

"A really old book but new then and a red feather that had a slight glow to it." Hermy recalled. "I have the book in my bag. That's why I take care of it."

"What about the feather?" Eugan asked.

"No I don't." Hermy hung her head. She'd failed already.

Wes disappeared up stairs. Random footsteps and crashes could be heard.

"Wes you alright?" Rui called up.

"Yeah." Wes shouted.

Every one stayed quiet waiting for Wes.

"Shouldn't someone go up and see what he is up to?" Hermy asked.

"He'll be fine." Rui said.

Everyone heard Wes fly down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he handed Hermy something wrapped in cloth.

"Hope that'll help." He said before resuming his position against the stairs.

Hermy slowly took the cloth off the reveal a feather in a glass box. It was beautiful with hints of different shades of red, yellow, pink, purple and orange.

Belhum looked curiously at it. "Where did you get that?"

"I've always had it." Wes replied.

In the cave where you get the silk scarf. Ho-oh and Lugia were fighting. Rayquaza looked evilly at them and the spirit was studding his new body.

"What are you two arguing about?" The spirit growled.

"Where the feather Hermy has is the bird of lights or mine." Ho-oh said disgusted.

"What!" He said jumping up. "Where in fuck did she get that?"

"That boy Wes gave it to her. Where he got it is beyond me." Ho-oh said. "I asked him after he saved all those shadows whether he was on my side or Celebi's and his brother and sister chose Celebi."

"What did he chose?" Lugia asked.

"He said if two chose one thing then the other would go with them. Then I said but you could come to great power and then he said I don't want power I just want to be with my family and Rui." Ho-oh said thoughtfully.

"Great." The spirit growled, "Now we worry. If she has the book we're doomed."

Entei finally decided to turn up. "She does thou Celebi gave it to her on her seventeen birthday."

"Before you start swearing is it because of your host?" Rayquaza asked.

"Yes." He answered followed by a string of swears.

Rui and her grandmother were in the kitchen making lunch. Wes was sitting on the stairs eyes closed with Espeon on his lap and Umbreon laying next to him. Eugan and Pikachu were training out side. Hermy was meditating next to the TV. There was a red light and Hermy opened her eyes. Before her stood a muscular brown dog wearing a red mask stared at her.

" Hello Entei." Wes yawned.

"_Hello Wes_." He replied.

A second red light went off and a blue pokemon with a white face, blue crown and purple veil came out. "_Hello Wes._" He said.

"Hello Suicune." Wes replied. "Did Espeon and Umbreon teach you how to get out of the pokeballs?" Wes asked.

Both nodded.

"Return." Both pokemon returned to they pokeballs.

"Wow." Hermy manage to say. "How did you manage to catch them?"

"Used a pokeball." Wes stretched pushing Espeon off. She didn't seem to notice. "Many people believe they is only one of every legionaries but in some cases it's true like a Groundon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Regirock, Registeel and Regice babies are only born every ten thousand years. Mew, Mewtwo now, Latios, Latias, Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Entei, Suicune and Raikou continually breed once every ten years. Ho-oh mates with worthy trainers and Lugia have one baby every two years. Celebi and Jirachi never breed at all except if one is dieing."

Hermy looked at Wes. "How do you know all that?"

Wes shrugged his shoulders. "I've always known about pokemon. Most pokemon think of me as one of them."

"Weird." Hermy said standing up.

"That's just me."

"Lunch. Wes get grandpa." Rui called.

"Ok."

Cyndaquil: Help_ runs out being chased by Espeon._

Evestar:E.S.P sort your boyfriend out.

E.S.P:Yeah. _runs off after Espeon_

Evestar:Plz review


	25. Wet soppy Kisses

Bird of Light 

Espeoon:Why am I in trouble.

E.S.P: Because Purple Umbreon doesn't like anyone hurting Cyndaquil.

Espeon:I'll take any pokemon on that upsets you.

QE:_hitting the mute button. _I hate soppy.

Cyndaquil:Yay.

Evestar:I think its...

Cyndaquil:Cute.

Evestar:Nope. Sad.

QE:I own nothing. _Hitting the rewind button. Cyndaquil was going backwards his lunch coming backup.  
_

Hermy tossed in her bed. Anastasia, Tauros, Kadabra and Ditto as a Skitty looked at her.

(I'm being lazy!)

"Is she dreaming?" Asked Ditto.

"Yes." Kadabra sniffed.

"I can't believe he died." Anastasia whispered.

"That Espeon is giving me weird looks." Tauros said.

"Should we wake her up?" Ditto asked.

"Yeah. Umbreon." Anastasia smiled.

Wes' Umbreon jumped on her bed. He glanced at Rui and let out a horrific screech.

Everyone in the house were up and at in the guest room in no time flat.

"Umbreon." Wes said sternly. Umbreon hung his head and his ears low to his head. "I warned you if you ever do that again it's inside your pokeball." Umbreon looked at him sulkily.

Mew and Mewtwo were snogging behind a tree. Celebi was giggling and Jirachi was sticking a finger in his mouth.

Celebi noticed this and said, "Come here." Before he could do anything Celebi had her lips sealed on his.

Suicune and Raikou appeared in a flash. "Ok." Raikou said worriedly.

"Mew." Suicune said.

Mew floated over to her. "What?"

"Explanation please." She smiled.

"Well if the world is controlled by darkness our last memories want to be happy orrrr." A smile came across Mews face "Mewtwo wants to be Luke Skywalker and attack the darkness with a fluorescent tube."

"Ok. What about those two." Raikou said nodding at Celebi and Jirachi's passionate kiss.

"Celebi said she has always loved Jirachi but never had the guts to tell him." Mew shrugged. "I don't know. What I do know is tomorrow at Midday it begins."

Rayquaza and Lugia were boarded and left The Great Spirit with Ho-oh and dreaded to think about he mood he would be in when they got back. They were flying over Agate.

"She's going to win." Lugia said. "I'm joining Celebi."

Rayquaza looked at Lugia "Are you sure?" He asked.

"My kids Zapdos and Moltres will except me even if the others don't." H hung his head and disappeared in to the trees.

Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno were flying over Jhoto. They needed to be at the Relic.

"I thought you knew the way." Moltres yelled at Zapdos.

"I do. We carry on the head north." He yelled back.

"Why don't we head north-west?" Articuno asked.

"Good idea." He yelled.

"Arse." Moltres whispered.

QE:Plz review.

Cyndaquil: I hate you.

Evestar:_Comes in with an old sock on her ear._

Cyndaquil: Found it.

Evestar:Nope.


	26. Wes admites all! Muhahahahahahahahahaha

Bird of Light

QE:I miss Lazybrat1.

Cyndaquil:Who?

Evestar:KT.

E.S,P:Does that mean we have to shot him.

Evestar:I can't find the 12 bore.

Cyndaquil:QE owns nothing.

Hermy walked into the relic forest. Wes and Rui were waiting outside.

"Wes." Rui asked.

"What?" He asked still looking for any legionaries.

"When Ho-oh asked you to join her you said you would rather be with us three. Why?" She asked.

"1. I love you Rui with all my heart and Espeon and Umbreon are the only family I have." This brought a smile to Rui's face. "2. Ho-oh only breeds with worthy trainers." They both stood they in silence.

"That Bitch. She saved the world from Evice and as payment she wants my boyfriend. Is Ho-oh a girl?" Rui said suddenly.

Wes just looked at her.

"I'll shut up now."

Hermy slowly walked up to the Relic. It had a green glow. She had given her bandana to Anastasia. Ditto had transformed into the white mare. On her back was her rucksack with the book and Wes' feather in it. She stopped and turned around.

"Ditto where do you always change in to a skitty at night?"

Ditto transformed into a Mew. 'Because I helped the Matilda free the Bird of Light last time and at night the demons always attacked.' She said telepathically.

"You're a girl?" Hermy said dumbstruck.

'Is that all you can say?' Ditto asked.

"No. What is your real name?"

'Don't know.'

QE:Do you really want to b a Quilava.

Cyndaquil:Yay!

QE: Ok close your eyes.

Cyndaquil:Ok _Closes eyes._

QE:_Hits him around the head. _There you go.

Cyndaquil:I don't feel any different.

E.S.P:You don't.

Evestar:Plz review.


	27. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Bird of Light 

QE:I hate being singed.

PP:well flareon proteted me she forgot about that.

Evestar:E.S.P:Your turn for the shower.

E.S.P:She owns nothing. Never has never will.

Hermy slowly walked up to the relic but stopped. Something dark was holding her back.

"Hello Hermy."

"Wes." Rui gasped. Over the horizon a mass of purple and black formed.

"Hermy better hurry up." Wes whispered. Espeon bared her teeth. She had never done this before. Umbreon looked stronger in the vass darkness shadow.

Hermy looked at the relic. Will stood there but he was wearing a flow black loose cape. A small smile across his face sent shivers up her back.

"Who are you?" Hermy called.

"I am the Great Spirit and you will not prevail." His voice was cool and poison.

"You bloody liar. You said your names Will." Hermy replied coping his tone of voice.

"Half lied. My host is called Will." He shook his head. "He was so weak."

"No wonder you have two shadows."

"What?" He turned around to check. When he did this Hermy made a run for the alter at back. "Get back here."

Hermy ducked into the small room had out of leaves and twigs and lit the black candle. In her head she thought 'Why didn't I just stay home.'

The spirit stood outside.

Ditto trotted over to him. "I'll make sure you don't win again." She hissed at him. "You only let Matilda go because you loved her."

"It was her own fault she killed herself." He smiled. "Miss Willow is a very negative person don't you think."

"You drove her to insanity. You killed her only brother." The spirit looked at Ditto. "Do you know how Wes obtained the feather? He is a descendent of Matilda and Joseph. Joseph had a daughter you didn't know about. She had a daughter and so on."

"To bad Hermy needs to truth herself more." He smiled like a crocodile.

"Come on Hermy." Cried Anastasia.

"Come on old friend." Kadabra yelled.

"Herms can do it." Tauros yelled cantering in with the other two on his back. "Don't let Alakazam's death be in vain."

"Bull shit." The spirit swore.

"You never used to swear that much." Ditto giggled.

"It's this bloody host."

PP:before there's cayos ill say plz review.

Evestar:Cyndaquil. _Growls._

Cyndaquil:Opps.

Evestar:I didn't want to enolve. _She's now a vapoureon._

QE:Here's a stun stone.

Evestar:Hold on to that whill I beat the crap out of him.

Cyndaquil:Mommy.

Surf:illl help with water gun._water guns cyndaquil _.

Cyndaquil:You evil moth..._ Gets spraied by 5 water guns._

QE: Here you_ go. hands Evestar a stun stone. Evestar de-enolve._

Evestar:Thanks.

Cyndaquil:I hate you all.

E.S.P:DONKEY!


	28. The chapter before the big battle

Bird of Light 

QE:It's nearly finished.

Evestar:Great.

Cyndaquil:She owns nothing,

E.S.P:And never will.

"Come on Hermy." Cried Anastasia.

"Come on old friend." Kadabra yelled.

"Herms can do it." Tauros yelled cantering in with the other two on his back. "Don't let Alakazam's death be in vain."

"Bull shit." The spirit swore.

Hermy looked out the room. Her best friends were there. A new energy seemed to fill her body. Frantically she pulled the book and the feather out and placed them on the table. She stepped back and closed her eyes. She looked towards the heavens with her palms facing down. Around her a gold and red aura encircled her. Some how her arms changed in wings and she seemed to change into a bird.

Her wings let her take flight into the sky towards the darkness growing.

Jirachi stood there gob smacked. Mewtwo looked at him. "What?"

"Two things." Jirachi answered. "1. Why in the name of heaven and hell did Celebi snog me. 2. I didn't know Hermy was the Bird of Light."

Mewtwo looked at him. "1. Celebi has fancied you since I don't know when but you were to busy being asleep to notice. 2. None of us knew."

No one notice there was something wrong with Will. He had collapsed on the floor. Around him the dark mist formed into a bird and took flight.

Out side Rui and Wes watched the two birds have a dogfight in the sky.

"I hate feeling helpless." Rui moaned.

Wes didn't answer.

"Give in." Rayquaza yelled at Lugia, Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres.

"Screw you." Moltres called.

"Why you little..." Ho-oh started before two hydro pumps hit her.

"Entei we're friends." Suicune yelled as Entei pinned Raikou down and started a fire blast. They was a howl of pain when a hydro pump hit Entei sending him flying.

"You alright sis." Wes' Suicune asked.

"Thanks." Raikou said jumping up.

"Traitor." Wes' Entei said using take down on the older Entei. "You said to me when I was growing up to always be on the winning team _dad_." Entei growled.

Cyndaquil:Plz review.

QE:Nothings going to happen.

Evestar:Yep.

QE:No water, paintball or frying pan.

Evestar:Yep.

QE:No cheesy chat up lines.

Cyndaquil:Nope.

QE:Great.


	29. BLOOD GUTS GORE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Bird of Light 

QE:This ain't the last chapter. One or Two more.

Cyndaquil:Why you so happy?

QE:In three years time I might be getting a scooter.

Cyndaquil: Fine.

QE:I own nothing.

In the sky before Hermy was growing darkness. Had she some how released it. She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't realise that a hugh black bird with sharp claws flying towards her. It's eyes alight with blazing fire. It's beck opened to reveal a row of sharp teeth. She had no chance to escape when it sank its teeth into her long swan like neck. An eerie screech came from her as she clawed backwards with her claws. Her long feathery tails continuously whip the black bird. Golden blood trickled down her neck. All her feathers ruffled as she went limp and dropped to the ground. Pearly tears rolled down her neck. She hit the scorching desert sand. Unable to get up.

She closed her eyes "Hermy get up." She stood up. She was herself. "Come on Herms." Shelly called.

"What in Mews bloody name are you doing in my head?" Hermy asked with her hands on her hips.

"Telling you to bloody get up. Do you really want darkness to win?" Shelly looked at her "Alakazam, Kadabra, Anastasia, Ditto and Tauros wouldn't want that."

"Alakazam's dead." Hermy said.

"And?" This time it was a male voice.

"Ala." She smiled.

"Get up Hermy." Shelly called. They disappeared into the distant.

"Fight Hermione." Alakazam said before she woke up.

She let out a horrific cry. As she took flight one more time. The black bird was ready for her as he dived bombed her but missed. She clawed his back drawing black slimy blood. She grabbed him by the back of his neck and used her rainbow wings to drive him into the ground.

"Hold him there." Ho-oh said flying down with a necklace. "Two faced bastard. He was going to kill all legionaries even if they helped him."

Lugia flew down and started chanting. "Siht lotrol niaga ence. Nellaf oga gnol tirips tneicna. Htrae siht klaw dna lessev siht ekat. Nellaf oga gnol tirips tneicna. Norber eb dna llac ym deeh Htrae siht klaw dna lessev siht ekat. Nellaf oga gonl tirips tneicna." (Go to chapter 21 and read the chat backwards. Hint. Hint.)

The black bird shrivelled and shirked into the necklace. "Oh Raven." Ho-oh called. Raven (as a demon due to the fact the darkness hasn't disappeared yet.) appeared.

"Yes my misters." Raven said bowing.

"You are free under one condition." Ho-oh said.

"Yes my misters." Raven replied.

"If you'll be my 'human' boyfriend." She smiled. Raven stood there gob smacked. "And any way only Lugia knows the way of re-summoning this bastard and I'm lonely. Wes turned me down." She smiled.

"If it's alright with you." Raven bowed.

"Why do you think I asked?" Ho-oh yelled.

Lugia turned to Hermy. "Go back to the Relic forest and change back." Hermy nodded and flew back to the forest. She just fainted.

E.S.P:I really don't like Ho-oh now.

Evestar:Who cares.

E.S.P:What happened to Will? What's going to happen next?

Evestar:If any one wants to know Review.

QE:Two reviews One Update.


	30. Lovey Dovey Gross!

Bird of Light

QE:This is the last chapter.

E.S.P:She owns nothing.

Hermy started to stir when something soft gentle touched her lips. She opened her eyes to see a boy with red hair hovering over her.

"Arrhh." She screamed bringing her leg up squarely between his legs. He collapsed next to her, curled up in a ball. She checked herself over see that she had no injuries she turned to the boy and said sharply "Who are you and how can I trust you?"

"Will and you kicked me in the nuts." He mumbled

"Hermione." Celebi flowed over Will and glowed green. "You can trust him." She smiled before disappearing.

Will sat up and looked at Hermy. "Was that Celebi?" Hermy nodded. "Dam I missed the chance to catch him."

"Her." Hermy said standing up. She smiled at Will. She knew why she felt safe with the spirit. Through it all Will still shone.

Will pulled a face getting up. "Celebi is a girl Jirachi behind you is a boy." Will spun around. Not only did he see Jirachi but Mew, Mewtwo, Ho—oh, Raven, Lugia, Latios, Latias, Rayquaza, Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, Two Enteis, Two Suicunes, Two Raikous and Deoxys.

"Wow." He when really quite.

"Hermy all your friends are back at Rui's grandparents." Mew giggled before all the psychics' teleported everyone out.

Will turned around to Hermy. "I'm sorry about what every the spirit done but if you want to go back to…Olivin…with me then…I might try…and make up for…it." He stuttered.

"You asking you out on a date?" She said.

"Trying to."

"Yes."

Outside Rui was sitting on Wes. Wes was lying on the grass falling to sleep.

"The darkness is fading away." Rui stated.

"We need a holiday." Wes moaned closing his eyes. "How does Slateport sound?"

Evestar:I've baked a chocolate cake and all who have reviewed or will sent a review will get some.

Cyndaquil:Um _icing and odd bits of cake around his mouth._

Evestar:Which cake did you eat?

Cyndaquil:The one that said eat me.

E.S.P:There were two cakes because you normally scoff the lot.

Cyndaquil:Ok Plz review.


End file.
